Konoha's Burning Flash
by Dark-Nate18
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, prodigy of the leaf village, a lone wolf. The ninja world is at war, the Akatsuki did not sit idly by as Naruto trained. The Akatsuki are deadlier than ever, the villages of the ninja nations have had to adapt. Enter a new Naruto world, grittier, terrifying and emotional. A new chapter in the Uzukage universe. M for safety.
1. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the new and improved Konoha's Burning Flash. The last story was missing something very key, you all helped me see that, and so I have re-wrote the story, in a direction I wanted to go in, but was too afraid to.

The first chapter is a slow one, to wet your appetite.

Please PM and Review, I understand if some of you leave following the story. As it is drastically different from the first incarnation.

But I promise you, this is well worth the read.

A quick shout out to my friend Arch-Daishou, for giving me the motivation and drive to actually publish this story.

So without further ado

Chapter One – Beast


	2. 1 Beast

Konoha Burning Flash:  
A World at War

_Naruto Uzumaki, prodigy of the leaf village, a lone wolf. The ninja world is at war, the Akatsuki did not sit idly by as Naruto trained. The Akatsuki are deadlier than ever, the villages of the ninja nations have had to adapt. Enter a new Naruto world, grittier, terrifying and emotional. A new chapter in the Uzukage universe._

Inspiration:

Devil May Cry

Resident Evil

Man

Aeon Flux

Final Fantasy 7

And many others that can't be named at this time

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other inspiration used to make this completely fictional story._

Chapter One – Beast

The snow was blowing hard; the small town that was swallowed by large snow dunes was amidst a snow storm. The small town consisted of simple log cabins, made to stand the harsh weather. The moon was high in the sky, the stars twinkled brightly; a green aura shimmered in the sky. One of the buildings was large, with large thick glassed windows; a sign creaked at it swung in the harsh wind; the sign read 'Pub & Inn'. A man opened the door to the inn, stepping inside; some of the snow that blew in the air entered the small inn. The door slammed loudly, the sounds of metal hitting as the latch fell automatically. The man was removing his black, tight gloves. The few people who were attending the bar were all silent, watching. The man had short, blood red hair, it was spiked backwards naturally; it covered the back of his neck. He was wearing a pair of black jean like combat pants, pulled into black boots; the laces were low leaving the tops of the boots loose. On his right thigh, he had a grey case strapped with two leather straps going around his thigh. He wore a simple tan leather belt, a large oval belt buckle, he wore a grey v-neck t-shirt and a black, double breasted military style jacket, the buttons were a deep bronze, the bottom of his jacket went to his rear, the jacket was left open. His hands were free from their skin tight black gloves. He walked smoothly into the inn, his boots hitting the wooden boards of the floor. He stuck his gloves in his pocket; his eyes were hidden behind a pair of rectangle lensed black glasses.

"You must have been frozen out there, wearing so little." Said the bar maid, she wore a pair of tailored pants, a white shirt that was pulled to her body with a thick black belt. The Inn was warm; the open fire in the corner of the large room was providing the bar with heat. The man sat on one of the bar stools directly at the bar; his hidden eyes looking around the room. The entire bottom floor was open plan, tables lined the room; a seating area was situated in front of the large fireplace. A set of stairs were in the corner of the room, leading to the rooms. The woman at the bar threw a flirtatious wink to the man, he ignored it completely.

"A strong vodka please." Said the man, the girl paused, her smile slipping slightly.

"How strong?" she questioned quietly, the man gave a smirk, showing his perfectly white and straight teeth.

"Strong enough to kill." He said, the girl sighed under her breath, reaching below the bar.

"Shame, you were cute, such a waste." She muttered; the man let out a chuckle.

"A waste?" he questioned, the girl nodded and sighed once more, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, the guy they got in their now, he's a beast." Said the girl, the man simply chuckled, standing as the girl motioned for him to follow; she had lifted up the bar so he could step through.

"That's what I am counting on." Said the man, the girl snorted and shook her head. She pulled on one of the bottles on the wall, a click was heard, and suddenly a part of the floor slid open revealing a set of stairs, the man gave an appreciative nod.

"Can I steal a kiss from your corpse?" questioned the girl; the man gave a wide smirk.

"Definitely going to win now." He said before he stepped down the stairs. The girl looked shell shocked before she shook her head.

"That is what all the cute ones say." Said the girl, the man shook his head as her last words echoed to him, he got to the bottom of the steps, he immediately heard the chanting, the cheering, the yelling. The smell of smoke, alcohol and blood seeped through the air. He walked down the long corridor, seeing a muted light at the end. As he stepped through, he saw a large arena; in a circle around the outside were chairs for everyone to sit. A booth was situated close to the opening, where people could register, there were officials carrying books around, taking bets. In the centre of the room, and the main attraction, was a large cage with a cement floor, a single drain hole in the centre.

"A fight club, how original." Muttered the man, he noticed how well dressed people were stumbling around with drinks in their hands, but most were cheering at the fight taking place in the cage. One man was quite large, an obvious weight-lifter and taijutsu trainer, he wore a pair of ninja-like pants, a pair of boots and a short sleeved t-shirt. He was currently stood, looking at his opponent. The opponent immediately caught the man's eye; he was massive, larger than any man. His muscles were rippling, hair dusted across his chest; he wore a pair of torn shorts. The Man looked into the massive guys' eyes; he nodded when he saw the snake like colour the eyes had taken, along with the slitted pupils. The red head moved towards the signing in booth, when the bell toned. The red head watched from behind his glasses as the smaller man leapt forward with a strike, the red head knew that strike would have knocked over, if not winded any normal man, but the hulk-like man simply laughed it off. The fight was short, and very one sided, the massive man simply grabbed hold of the others arm, and began slamming him into the ground, laughing like a maniac, blood was flying everywhere. An extremely loud crunch was heard, and the smaller man let out a scream of agony, everyone began to cheer loudly, the red head saw a group of men look shell shocked and scared. The large guy hoisted the smaller one above his head and snapped viciously. The roars grew deafening, the smaller man was limp as he was dropped like a broken toy; the horrified group ran to the cage, calling out to their friend.

"And the undefeated winner, after 20 rounds is Zura." Yelled the commentator, Zura gave a loud, beast like roar. The red head watched as a medical crew carefully removed the battered body of the other man, the red head was surprised to see the man's heart was still beating slightly. The red head walked to the register booth, he threw down two folded notes.

"Sign me up." Said the red head, the man behind the booth gave him a look up and down.

"Sorry, but you stand no chance, men like you are snapped like twigs, too much mess." Said the man behind the booth, the red head simply raised an eyebrow, his eyes still hidden behind their glasses.

"And? Sign me up, I paid." Said the red head, the man behind the booth sighed and shook his head.

"Do we not have another challenger?" challenged the commentator, the man behind the booth filled out the forms.

"You do realise you are signing your life away, when you lose?" questioned the man, the red head shrugged.

"Should' I lose?" Said the red head, he finished signing and gave a deadly smirk.

"You must have a death wish." Muttered the man behind the booth, the red head walked towards the cage, after the challenger light flashed above the booth.

"AH, we have a challenger, come on down and see if you can defeat the undefeated Zura." Said the commentator, the red head walked through the line of people and stood in front of the commentator, the commentator also gave him a look up and down before laughing into the microphone.

"I can win." Muttered the red head, the commentator was working up the crowd.

"Looks like this man think he can take on the Beast Zura, let's give him a big clap." Said the commentator, everyone began to laugh and clap at the same time.

"He won't last a second." Muttered someone behind them, the commentator looked at the red head.

"So what's your name? What do we write on your tombstone?" questioned the commentator; the red head gave a dangerous smile.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto confidently, this just caused more laughter from the crowd, the commentator also laughed.

"Okay gentlemen and some ladies; place your bets, if you dare." Said the commentator, Naruto watched as everyone began to make bets, after about ten minutes the bets were in, a single piece of paper handed to the commentator.

"So? What's the verdict?" questioned Naruto; the commentator was holding back a smile.

"You got no bets Mr Uzumaki, which means if you somehow win; 20 million ryo will be yours." The commentator said.

"People expect me to lose that much? I can't wait to be rich." Said Naruto, everyone laughed as Naruto was directed to the cage opening. A man was stood in front of him.

"If you take anything in with you, when you lose it is considered Zura's spoils." Said the man, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do I get if I win? He doesn't bring anything in?" said Naruto, the man snorted.

"That's why, leave your stuff here and it gets given to any next of kin." The man said, Naruto shrugged.

"Nah, I will keep it on." Said Naruto, the man shrugged.

"Your funeral, any weapons?" questioned the man, Naruto spread his arms out and allowed the man to pat him down, checking his pockets and his case on his thigh, one side contained money; the other contained a single scroll. The man stood back and motioned for Naruto to enter the cage. Naruto stepped in and heard the cheering once more. Zura walked in from his side, slamming his fists together.

"You are going down pretty boy, thinking you can beat me, I am more than you could ever be." Laughed Zura, Naruto simply shrugged.

"We will see if you are saying the same after I win." Said Naruto, Zura gave a loud booming laugh.

"Aren't you cocky, I am going wipe that cockiness right off your face, then I am going to crush those pretty little glasses into your skull." Zura laughed, slamming his fists together loudly. Naruto simply shook his head.

"All talk big man, let's see you move." Said Naruto, he spread his legs slightly, his left leg moving towards Zura, the right was out at the side slightly, he bent his knees as his hands clawed slightly. His right arm was bent; his elbow was held up, his right hand clawed by his head. His left arm was out straight following his leg, his clawed palm facing the ground. Zura flexed his large muscles and laughed.

"Nice stance there pretty boy, but that won't lengthen your time at all." Laughed Zura, Naruto simply smirked, his right hand wiping beneath his nose as he gave a brief suck in of air, his right arm and hand moving into perfect position once more. Naruto relaxed as the bell sounded.

**How was this for a taste of what's to come, the ninja world is going to be different, shaking because of Naruto's progression, please tell me what you think?**

**Till Sunday, a gift of an apology for neglecting you guys. **


	3. 2 Tamed

Chapter 2 – Tamed

As the bell tolled, the crowd roared, Zura gave a large sneer and tensed, his thick leg muscled coiled like a spring, Naruto stood deadly still, the crowd were cheering loudly. Zura's muscles snapped as he was propelled forward at an alarming speed, Zura gave an animalistic growl as he cocked his fist back. Naruto tensed as the fist was almost upon him, aimed straight for his face. Naruto's left palm slammed against the fist, causing Zura's arm to go wide, Naruto's body slipped smoothly and quickly into his next stance, whilst Zura was stumbling due to his way being thrown off. His right leg stepping forward, his left leg the opposite side, his left arm was stretched out, his body was facing forwards. His still clawed right hand snapped forward, in to Zura's unguarded stomach. The sound was like two boulders slamming together, Zura looked down in shock briefly before he stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach. Naruto was stood with his arms spread out, his palms facing the direction of his arms. His legs spread, knees bent.

"A second passed." Stated Naruto, Zura removed his hand from his stomach, revealing a deep bruise already forming. Zura slammed his fists together, Naruto's body moved once more, his legs together; his left hand in his pocket. His right hand was clawed at chest height, his elbow bent. The crowd had long grown silent after Naruto's first strike. Zura charged forward once more, his muscles rippling dangerously. Naruto slapped the fist away once more, this time he spun, his back to Zura, his left hand slid out of his hand as his elbow slammed into the side of Zura's head, Zura grunted as his eye closed as his head bent from the strike. Naruto's out stretched right hand bent and he elbowed Zura in the stomach, directly where his first strike had been; Zura grunted more as he stumbled backwards. Naruto spun, his two arms moving together fluidly, he was crouched slightly as he slammed two palms into Zura, Zura let out an 'oof' his feet leaving the ground as he flew into the side of the cage. Naruto straightened, fixing his clothes slightly.

"YOU CANNOT BEAT ME, I AM THE BEAST!" yelled Zura, Naruto tensed as Zura pushed off the cage wall, Naruto spun his body dodging a power laced punch, Naruto ducked, continuing his spin as a wide arm swung over his body. Naruto placed a hand on the floor, crouching his body low, stilling his spinning body, his left leg bent, his right leg out long, he spun again, this time tripping up Zura, his leg hitting the backs of Zura's legs. Zura fell backwards with a yell of shock; Naruto's body was still spinning, as he spun full circle, his right foot hit Zura's head, Zura's body had not hit the ground yet. Naruto used his left hand that was on the floor to hoist his body up, his left foot moved to Zura's shoulder twisting his body slightly, Naruto flipped onto his right hand, his right foot slammed into Zura's exposed left pectoral, Zura's body flew once again to the side of the cage, the right side of Zura's body crashed into the bars loudly. Naruto using his right hand only, flipped onto his feet; his fingers pushing his glasses up his nose. Zura struggled to his feet, his face red and puffing like an angry bull. Naruto moved into his original stance, Zura yelled out in fury, he blurred and appeared in front of Naruto, his snake like eyes were glowing slightly, his pupils were pulsating. Naruto caught the fist with his left hand, his right palm slipped across pushing Zura's elbow, forcing his arm to bend, Naruto spun, his left leg hitting the inside of Zura's right leg, forcing it to move outwards, Naruto slammed his right elbow into Zura's stomach once more as he was spinning. Zura tried to grab Naruto, but Naruto crouched low, Naruto's arms met as he swept them against Zura's left leg, forcing him to do the splits, Naruto kept sweeping, forcing Zura's feet off the ground as his body was put in a spin.

"Wha?" said Zura startled, Naruto pulled both arms back before slamming two palms into Zura's stomach, sending him backwards. Zura slid along the concrete painfully; Naruto stood and looked towards the medics who were wrapping up the previous challenger.

"Hey!" called Naruto, because everyone was in shock silence, the medics looked up, as did a few of the man's friends.

"Yes?" questioned one of the friends. Naruto gave a dangerous smile.

"What are the damages?" questioned Naruto; the man looked confused, before he answered.

"Three cracked ribs, two broken. A shattered jaw, both arms broken, and his spine was snapped in half." The man said, his voice cracking slightly, Naruto nodded sadly. He turned as Zura was getting up.

"You hear that? The damage you have caused." Said Naruto, Zura gave a wide smile, blood in his teeth.

"He was a lucky one; only two have ever escaped with their lives. You have no hope." Said Zura, Naruto raised an eyebrow; Zura wiped his mouth and ran at Naruto.

"Time to have a taste of your own medicine." Said Naruto, as Zura got close, he switched, to try and confuse Naruto, but Naruto had already caught the fist with his right hand. Naruto's left hand was clawed as it snapped across, hitting Zura's right arm. A sickening snap echoed throughout the arena, Zura gritted his teeth in pain. Naruto spun grabbing the left arm that was swooping round to grab him. Naruto's left leg slid between Zura's middle, kicking the back of his left leg, causing him to fall to his knee. Naruto adjusted his grip slightly, and with an elegant flip, he cart wheeled in the air, forcing Zura to move with him. Zura landed on his back with a thud, Naruto had his knee placed on Zura's shoulder; his arm was held in a painful grip. Naruto gave a twist and a snap echoed once more, Zura gritted his teeth in pain. Naruto stepped back; Zura pulled his legs up and hopped onto his feet, his arms hanging uselessly.

"You think this will slow me down?" questioned Zura, Naruto blurred, his elbow dug into Zura's flesh, a slight black shroud surrounding him.

"Three cracked ribs." Said Naruto, he dug his elbow in slightly, a pop was heard, Naruto slid backwards, his fingers digging into Zura's chest, two more pops were heard.

"You can't beat me." Growled out Zura, his breathing laboured. Naruto clawed his right hand, his left arm was out slightly, Naruto's body shook slightly as he forced his clawed hand forward, it struck Zura hard, two loud snaps echoed through the room.

"Two broken ribs." Said Naruto, Zura coughed out a little bit of blood. Naruto spun, when his back was to Zura, he spun again, this time, his boot hit Zura square in the jaw, teeth and blood flew out of Zura's mouth.

"Guh." Was all Zura could say, Zura struggled to his feet.

"A shattered jaw and my personal favourite..." said Naruto, Zura watched as Naruto slid towards him, a clawed palm struck him in the stomach, forcing him to arch his back in pain; Naruto slid around Zura easily. Naruto paused, everyone from the crowd was watching in disbelief. Naruto was stood with his knees bent and apart. His left arm was bent, his left hand was clawed beneath his right armpit; his right arm was clawed and outstretched. Naruto pulled back his right elbow with shocking speed, his left arm moving forward, Naruto's right elbow sunk into Zura's back briefly, before a snap was heard, Zura's eyes were side as his lower body went cold. Naruto was stood with his left arm and hand forward, his right elbow sunk into Zura's back. He straightened; walking forwards as Zura fell backwards, landing with a loud thud, Zura was fuming internally.

"_How can I lose to this punk, he is tiny, puny. I was given this power fair and square." _Growled Zura mentally, he pulled on the power he had been given, trying to find strength. Naruto was suddenly stood over him.

"Enough." Said Naruto, he twisted his body, raising his right leg. He twisted back to his original position, slamming his right leg into Zura's chest. Zura's eyes slid closed as he went unconscious. Naruto stood and fixed his clothing and glasses. The crowd were silent before they erupted in a loud cheer, the cage door opened and the commentator came walking in, microphone in his hand.

"Wow, Mr Uzumaki, you defeated the beast." The commentator said; Naruto shrugged non-commently.

"Was just completing my mission." Naruto said simply, the commentator laughed.

"Ah so you look at it as if it were a mission, well you are now a millionaire, what are you going to do with all that money?" questioned the commentator, Naruto looked towards the group of friends who were looking at the falling Zura in disgust.

"Giving some to the other challengers so they can make a full recovery, so they can afford the best medicine money can buy." Said Naruto, the friends looked shocked but thankful.

"How selfless, but what about the rest, what will you do with it?" questioned the commentator, Naruto shrugged.

"Put it into my already booming bank account and just leave it." Said Naruto, the commentator gave a large laugh.

"Excellent, well hopefully we will see you again challenger." Said the commentator, Naruto smirked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Said Naruto, he left the cage, walking towards the registration booth.

"Wow." Muttered the booth man, Naruto smirked.

"I will take the money now." Said Naruto, the man nodded.

"How do you want it?" questioned the man, Naruto smiled slightly.

"One million on its own three times, the rest in a briefcase." Said Naruto, the man nodded and began to count the money that had been given in. Thankfully, they had been given in and counted in clumps of half a million. Naruto was stood looking around; three smaller boxes were placed in front of him, a large metal briefcase next to it. Naruto nodded his thanks and walked towards the group of friends.

"Thank you for that." Said one of the friends, Naruto raised a hand non-commently.

"Don't worry, make sure he makes a good recovery." Said Naruto, the men nodded and Naruto moved to the medics.

"Yes sir?" questioned the head medic; Naruto gave them the other two boxes of money.

"Make sure these get to the two other injured. I know you haven't released them yet." Said Naruto, the medics nodded.

"I am sure they will appreciate your selflessness." Said the medic, Naruto nodded and walked to the exit, two more people were entering the cage, Naruto shook his head and walked down the long corridor, as he got to the hidden entrance, he pressed a button that was on the wall. He waited a bit and the door opened. Naruto climbed the stairs, and as he got to the top, the barmaid looked completely shocked.

"You won?" she questioned in wonder, Naruto shrugged.

"He wasn't too strong, now, a warm sake please." Said Naruto, the girl nodded in happiness, she was eyeing Naruto more, throwing more flirtatious winks his way.

"Your sake sir." The barmaid said with a big smile for him.

Naruto was sat at the bar; his briefcase was on the floor by his feet. The door to the Inn opened once more; the sound of harsh winds was brief. Naruto took a breath through his nose and smiled slightly. The sounds of heeled boots were moving towards him.

"Took your time?" questioned Naruto, his took another breath through his nose, the smell of lilacs and warmth filled his senses, the scent of the newcomer was one he could recognise a mile off. He felt someone smack the back of his head.

"Can I help?" questioned the barmaid, her tone was snarky. Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye, a leather book was opened, on the top part was a picture and a ninja registration number; on the bottom was a metal leaf insignia joined to the leather; a metal plate beneath that saying jonin.

"Leaf Jonin, open the secret door please." The newcomer said, the barmaid looked shocked before her eyes turned on Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"Should be more careful." Said Naruto, the barmaid gave a glare and pressed the button, Naruto heard the boots move around him, he took a peak out the other side of his eyes, his eyes trailing down to the backside of the woman, she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, a pair of knee length white boots and a white winter coat with black fur. Her indigo coloured hair was short at the back, longer at the front with two long bangs framing her face.

**Another Chapter as promised.**

**I am really happy with how many of you have said you like the story so far. Granted it was only the first chapter, but your loyalty is well received. So thank you. **

**Please tell me what you think. **


	4. 3 The Lone Wolf

Chapter 3 – The Lone Wolf

Naruto was sat at the bar enjoying his sake as he heard boots echoing towards the hidden staircase, the barmaid had quickly gotten over her mood when Naruto began paying her tips. Naruto turned his head and saw the new comer rolling up a scroll. He got a finer look at her clothing, her tight black pants were made from a hard yet stretchy material; her knee length white boots did not have zips. Her jacket was thick, a zip up the front; a hood on the back, the fur was black and bushy. On her hands was a pair of black, skin tight gloves. Her eyes were a pale, lavender colour. Her indigo hair was styled slightly, her two bangs were slightly thin and curved slightly; the back of her hair was short, long enough that you couldn't see her scalp but short enough to complete the look. She moved to sit next to Naruto, except her back was to the bar, her arms sliding across the bar. Naruto watched as her arm slid beneath his. He was propped up on the bar with his elbows; her arms had slid in the gap between his elbows and his chest. Naruto was clutching a sake saucer in his fingers. He took a peak and saw her right leg was crossed over her left, her left knee in the crook behind her right knee.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Chuckled the newcomer, Naruto snorted and sipped his sake.

"Have a good trip?" questioned Naruto, the woman smiled.

"Yep, pretty quiet actually." Said the woman, Naruto turned his head and looked at her, her face was so close, he licked his lips slightly, she gave a dangerous smirk.

"So, the lone wolf?" questioned the woman, Naruto shook his head.

"Just a name." Naruto muttered, sipping his sake once more. The woman's smile slipped slightly.

"You coming home this time?" questioned the woman; Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I am sorry Hinata, not yet." Said Naruto softly, Hinata moved her hand onto Naruto's. Naruto didn't make an attempt to move it. Instead he moved his hand from the saucer to clutch Hinata's fingers in his own.

"I know I say this every time, but you have to let go, Jiraiya, Hanabi, Konohamaru...everyone we have lost, it's not your fault. It is the Akatsuki." Said Hinata softly, Naruto shook his head.

"If I hadn't gotten so strong, they wouldn't have done what they have done." Said Naruto, Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"Naruto, nobody blames you." Said Hinata, Naruto sighed and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, I have to stop this war myself; I can't lose anyone else." Said Naruto, Hinata stood, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"You won't." Said Hinata, Naruto looked at the barman; the barmaid had since taken her leave.

"You don't know that, it's safer for me to do what I am doing." Said Naruto, Hinata shook her head.

"Keep telling yourself that Naruto-kun, but there will be a time you won't have a choice." Said Hinata, Naruto looked at her, a sad smile on his face.

"I hardly get to see you, I don't want to fight." Said Naruto, Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Then don't fight me on this, I know you are on a mission or whatever, but at least visit." Said Hinata, Naruto sighed.

"I am surprised I am not marked as a missing Nin." Said Naruto, Hinata chuckled.

"You have taken over from Jiraiya's job, Tsunade knows you are doing good work." Said Hinata, Naruto looked at her once more, the ache in his chest present.

"I am sorry Hinata, that I can't give you what you want." Said Naruto, Hinata smiled.

"Give it time Naruto-kun, I am a patient woman." Said Hinata, Naruto sighed and took a sip of his drink.

"So you headed back to the leaf?" questioned Naruto, Hinata nodded.

"Yep, probably pick up the next mission, you?" questioned Hinata, Naruto sighed.

"There is a town north that is in the middle of a civil war, Akatsuki have been running the show for a while and resistance members have had enough. The problem is, the resistance is being supplied with a 'strength' serum; they think they are getting it from a doctor, but Orochimaru is the man behind the scheme." Said Naruto, Hinata nodded.

"No doubt that is where we will be heading, so for tonight?" questioned Hinata, Naruto gave her a smile, he turned to look at the barman.

"Your best room please." Said Naruto, the barman gave Hinata a look and gave Naruto a wink and a nod. Hinata smirked and walked towards the stairs, her feet crossing each other, the model walk, a sway in her hips. Naruto followed easily, a key in his hand, his briefcase over his shoulder. Naruto tried to ignore the looks from the male patrons of the bar; each gave him a fist and a smirk. As he followed Hinata, her hands were unzipping her jacket. The sound of the teeth releasing echoed through the hall. Naruto got to the door and opened it; Hinata was leaning against the wall as the door opened slowly. Naruto motioned for Hinata to enter first, she moved past Naruto, her hand moving to his belt as she pulled him through, Naruto moved into the room, spinning slightly, he tossed the briefcase through the air, it landed on the desk perfectly; Hinata closed the door with her back, her right hand locking it with a resounding click. Naruto moved smoothly, placing his forearms on the door, he ducked his head and kissed her, the kiss was passionate, filled with fire. Hinata pulled their bodies flush, Hinata reached up and removed Naruto's sunglasses, his irises were blood red, the pupil was slitted, there was a bit of orange and yellow just extending from the pupil, but that quickly faded into blood red, frightening irises. Naruto's hands moved into Hinata's open jacket, removing the jacket from her shoulders. Beneath her jacket Hinata wore a tight fitting leather t-shirt, the main colour was indigo, but around her midriff was a thick band of black leather. Hinata looped one of her legs around Naruto's her hands sliding off his jacket. Naruto lifted Hinata up easily, her legs wrapping around his waist, they broke kissing every now again for air, but quickly returned. Naruto moved them to the bed; Hinata felt her back hit the soft bed, her legs still wrapped around Naruto.

"I am becoming the laughing stock." Gasped Hinata as Naruto moved his lips to her throat.

"Why?" Mumbled Naruto against her throat, Hinata pulled on the strands of Naruto's short hair, pulling his head up to look at her. Naruto looked down on Hinata's blushing face, her mussed up hair and easy smile.

"Because, they are all shacking up with guys, and everyone knows I am in love with you." Said Hinata, Naruto ducked down and kissed her exposed collar bone.

"Jokes on them." He mumbled, Hinata laughed slightly.

"Naruto, you have to come home." Said Hinata, Naruto looked into Hinata's sad eyes; they had this discussion whenever they met up, and it always ended the same way.

"I will, when the war is done." Said Naruto, Hinata nodded sadly, Naruto ducked his head and placed a soft kiss on Hinata's lips. Hinata was awoken by a short beeping noise; Hinata felt Naruto's calm breath on her neck, they were both naked, clothes scattered around the room. Naruto's arm was wrapped around her waist, their bodies spooned together. Naruto mumbled something unintelligible, Hinata extricated herself from his grip, Naruto's eyes flew open, his slitted pupil expanded slightly, adjusting to the lighting conditions. He watched as Hinata crouched down low, her hand rummaging through her pocket. He watched in confusion as she took out a small device. She slid the device open and placed it to her ear.

"Hyuga?" said Hinata into the device; Naruto sat up, the quilt falling to around his waist. Naruto could hear muffled words coming from the other end of the device.

"Yes sir, right away sir." Said Hinata, she slid the device closed and the light from it faded. Naruto looked at confused.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Naruto; Hinata tossed it to him as she grabbed her clothes.

"You know those walkie talkie things we used on missions, well R&D from Suna and Konoha came up with that, it is a long range device that can contact other devices and HQ. Because messenger birds were going missing, we came up with that. It has very good range, as it has a built in receiver, aerials are placed in any town that has accepted it." Said Hinata, Naruto slid open the device, he saw her background image was of Konoha. He looked on the back and saw a small lens.

"A camera as well?" questioned Naruto, Hinata nodded as she pulled on her skin tight pants.

"Yep, for when we need to send pictures quickly. There are a few kinks that need to be sorted out, but they have been developing it for two whole years." Hinata said, Naruto slid out of bed, handing the device to her.

"I might have to request one." Said Naruto, Hinata smirked.

"That doesn't really fit your whole lone wolf persona." Said Hinata, Naruto smiled at her.

"I only want one contact." Naruto said. Hinata watched as Naruto walked towards his clothes, he quickly opened the camera on her phone, Naruto was stood to the side, enough to give her the perfect body shot, along with his face and sex messed hair. She snapped a picture and smirked as she quickly set it to her background.

"That's sweet babe, but really paying all that money just to phone me is a waste." Said Hinata, Naruto shrugged.

"I doubt it would dent my bank, since Jiraiya..." said Naruto, Hinata walked towards Naruto, kissing him on the lips slightly.

"It's okay Naruto, Tsunade doesn't blame you." Said Hinata, she knew that is what worried Naruto the most, he worried that Tsunade blamed him for Jiraiya's death. Not a day went by that Naruto didn't think of his late sensei, his godfather. Hinata sat on the bed as she pulled on her boots. Naruto's eyes were transfixed on her smooth and sexy movements.

"Isn't it usually the man that dresses and leaves the woman?" questioned Naruto good naturedly. Hinata stood with a wink, Naruto had just pulled on his combat pants, his hand travelling to his hair.

"Well maybe when it's a one night thing, but we have been doing this dance for about a year now." Said Hinata, Naruto smirked. Hinata zipped up her jacket and walked to Naruto, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hinata, be careful." Said Naruto, Hinata walked towards the door, a sway on her hips. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Naruto.

"Careful yourself Lone Wolf." Hinata said as she left the room. Naruto shook his head and scratched his neck.

"That damn woman." He muttered under his breath, Naruto finished dressing; he walked to the briefcase, he reached into his case and pulled out a scroll. He unfurled the scroll and cursed slightly as the scroll finished.

"Shit, only two slots left." Said Naruto, on the scroll was an array of diamonds, with seals drawn around them, there were 12 slots, and 10 were filled with various items. Naruto sealed the briefcase inside the eleventh seal; he rolled the scroll up and put the scroll in his thigh case. Naruto walked towards the door, he walked down through the inn, putting his money on the table along with a generous tip. He walked to the door and the barman and maid both looked at him shocked.

"Might want to zip up your jacket there." Said the girl, Naruto smirked slightly, glasses firmly in place.

"Yeah, can get pretty cold out there." Said the man, Naruto gave them a brief shrug.

"Won't need to." Naruto said simply as he exited the Inn.

**Thank You for your patience everyone, I went on a snap holiday and after a pretty bad break-up on my partners part, I didn't get around to uploading. I am going to be uploading every Sunday, similar to The Third Uzukage.**

**So a lot has happened, I have introduced some new concepts and ideas. I would just like to say, any concept conceived in this story, is going to be completely plausible in canon. But the story itself is going to be completely different to Naruto: Shippuden.**


	5. 4 Konoha's War

Chapter 4 – Konoha's War

An ice white fox ran through the thick forestry, its movements nothing but a blur to the outside world, he disturbed nothing as he moved. He would appear, only briefly to perch before disappearing once more. It moved fluidly, on a mission, as it got to another tree it stopped, hopping down onto the soft grass, it hopped into the air, flipping through the air. It shimmered white, before a loud thunderous sound appeared, the light died and Hinata was stood next to the fox.

"Thank you Arashi." Said Hinata softly, the fox bowed its head.

"Naruto-sama's mistress is a friend of the foxes. Till next time Lady Hinata." Said the fox, its voice was deep, Hinata bowed and the fox disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hinata stepped through the tree line, brushing the thick tree leaves out of her way. She was stood on top of a large hill looking down on Konoha. The once majestic village had changed over the course of the war, the large rock face that held the Hokage faces had cracked; holes lined the wall from debris. The outer buildings were crumbled and dilapidated. Some had been fixed, but the frequent attacks meant there was no point. The outer wall was destroyed in some places, once again, too many attacks meant Lady Tsunade had decided it was pointless to rebuild. Hinata walked towards the main gate, when an explosion tore through the air, buildings on the farthest left side of the village began to fall. Hinata cursed under her breath and ran towards the village, traders were leaving the village in a hurry, villagers getting a safe distance should anything happen. Hinata weaved through them all, jumping over karts that got in her way. As she got to the main gate, she pulled out her badge from her back pocket. She stopped at the gate, Moegi and Udon, recently promoted Chunin were on duty, looking a little lost.

"Hinata Hyuga." Said Hinata, they saw her badge and nodded, Hinata took to the rooftops, she tightened her gloves, she clapped her hands together and twisted, pulling them apart an Uzu chakra sabre appeared in her hands, a present from Naruto. Hinata was running towards the fighting, there she could hear Tsunade issuing orders. Hinata wrapped the belt around her waist, the sabre horizontal on her lower back. Hinata made sure her jacket was zipped up, Naruto had been over-zealous with the love bites. Hinata jumped, her two feet together as she slammed into one of the attacking ninja, the ninja looked startled but Hinata didn't give him an opportunity to react, she instantly brought her right foot up, kicking him beneath the chin. She cart-wheeled in the air, the man let out a grunt as he flipped backward. Hinata landed on her feet and before the man could move she blurred, her left leg up in the air, she brought it down on his throat and gave a little twist, his neck snapping easily.

"Hinata!" called out a brown haired male, his hair was untamed and spiked in every direction, he had a red fang tattooed on each cheek; he wore an eye patch on his left eye. He had a scar on his jaw and throat. He was wearing a long sleeved black turtleneck, black cargo pants, combat boots and a green flak jacket. Hinata flipped backwards; her legs doing the splits as a sword passed between them. She bent her knees and caught the blade between her feet, she spun, causing the ninja to collapse on the floor, Hinata pulled out the tanto and quickly dealt with the ninja.

"Shino, Kiba Report." Yelled Hinata, the other male present was wearing a pair of tight black pants, a pair of knee length boots. He wore a large white jacket and hood. A blue scarf covering his lower face. On his back was a large gourd like shape. The hooded man, Shino nodded as his bugs were dispatching the enemy.

"An inside job, a ninja summoned them in." Shino said simply, short and to the point. Hinata slid the tanto home as she dodged to the side, a fist glancing past. Hinata swooped low, her arms taking out the middle of the man's legs, as he was tripping, Hinata quickly spun, slamming her heeled boot into his stomach, forcing him against the wall. He coughed out blood and died, Hinata spun, two fingers jabbed into the enemies' neck, the man coughed slightly; Hinata spun and hit him with her right elbow, then moving fluidly she struck him with her left elbow. She repeated this, striking different points of his torso quickly. She grabbed his arm and hoisted her body onto his shoulders, her knees either side of his head, she twisted, snapping his neck easily, she placed two feet on his chest as he toppled, she dived forward, rolling once, a man landed in front of her, she rolled onto her feet, then twisted her body, moving into a cart wheel, her heeled boots hit one after the other, stunning the man briefly. Hinata moved swiftly, her body low, she placed a foot on his knee, the man doubling over slightly from the previous attack. She then placed her other foot onto his shoulder, she moved onto his shoulders, her feet either side of his head before she rolled forwards. She landed on her hands and with a yell, she twisted the man's neck. Hinata rolled onto her feet, twisting to the side a little too late, a blade glancing across her stomach, Hinata cried out in shock.

"Hinata!" yelled Kiba, Hinata shook her head, grabbing the arm before the next attack could hit her. She brought her foot up, snapping the man's neck backwards, Hinata spun, keeping the man's arm in her grip. The man moved with her, until it ended with him facing the ground, Hinata holding his arm in a grip above him. She moved, bending her legs slightly and twisted, her legs doing the splits as she cart wheeled through the air, dust following her feet as she went. She landed on her feet once more, the man was led on his back beneath her, Hinata twisted his arm painfully; he gritted his teeth. Hinata pulled out the tanto and stabbed it through his head quickly. Hinata stood up tall, blood seeping from the gash at her stomach. Kiba ran to her side, his eyes panicked.

"Hinata are you okay?" questioned the brown haired male, Kiba franticly, Hinata grabbed Kiba by the front of his jonin flak jacket, he ducked his head; Hinata spun, doing a high kick over Kiba's body hitting an attacking ninja square in the jaw.

"Keep your head in the game." Said Hinata, she rolled over Kiba's shoulder, landing behind Kiba she followed up her attack, a kick to the man's knee forcing him to his knees, Hinata flipped backwards onto her hands, her feet twisting together before she spread them, her left foot hit the man in the jaw, she carried on spinning, her right foot following up. Hinata moved onto her feet and slammed a palm against the man's face, chakra exploded out the back of his head. Hinata turned and grabbed the fist of another ninja, her right hand moved quickly to the hilt of the tanto, she unsheathed it and slashed across the man's midriff, he stumbled backwards; Hinata moved fluidly slashing two more times before finishing with a throat slash. Hinata spun as a woman with pink hair landed in their battle, she was wearing a pair of black tight pants, a pair of knee length, black heeled boots. A shirt that zipped up at the front, the collar was curved, the material was hard yet pliable, a pair of fingerless gloves on her hands.

"Hinata, women and children were evacuated to a church close by, go check on them." Said the pinkette. Hinata nodded.

"Hai Sakura." Said Hinata, she ignored the pain in her midriff as she ran to the ruined church. She heard crying and malicious laughing.

"We only want the children." Laughed the bulky ninja, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves large, a red rope tied around his waist. A pair of black ninja pants pulled into white stirrups and black boots. Hinata ran forward, he was unaware of her presence as he descended on the cowering women and children. Hinata ran and dropped to the ground, sliding between his legs, feet first. As she passed through his legs, she flipped onto her hands, and twisting her body she placed her foot by the side of the man's head, he looked shocked as his feet left the ground, when his body was horizontal, Hinata kicked with her other foot, sending him backwards. She was pushed backwards, she flipped onto her feet, skidding backwards slightly.

"It's okay." Said Hinata as she looked at the women and children, a few noticed her wound on her waist and her cut lip.

"Oh, you have some fight in you." Said the enemy as he walked smoothly forward. Hinata stood in front of the civilians, clenching her fists slightly. The man crouched and motioned for Hinata to attack. Hinata blurred, her right palm striking against his stomach, he looked down in shock at the strength in her hit. She moved, her left palm striking him beneath the chin. His head cracked backwards painfully, Hinata dropped and spun her right leg to try and kick out his legs, but he flipped backwards, Hinata was crouched as she blurred forward, before his feet touched the ground Hinata appeared in front of him. She attempted to strike him once more, but he blocked each of her strikes. He attacked her, striking across the jaw painfully with a right hook, before he kicked her in the already injured midriff. Hinata stumbled backwards, the man followed, upper cutting with a heavy fist. Hinata's feet left the ground from the force of the attack, her body bending backwards. She moved her arms, catching her body, she flipped onto her feet and twisted her body, the man's right fist sliding past her. Hinata kneed the man in the stomach, her hand's lacing in his shirt behind his head. Hinata flipped over him elegantly, her left foot touching the ground, then her right. The man choked slightly as his collar was pulled into his throat, Hinata tensed her body and kicking out the back of the man's legs she flipped him over her body. The man landed on his feet, almost laughing, before a booted foot caught him beneath the jaw. This time it was he whose feet left the ground, Hinata dropped her leg and ran forward, when his back was parallel with the ground, Hinata ran over his body, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed, his back hit the ground, his body bouncing. Hinata was leaping forward, when his hand caught onto her ankle. She looked down and cursed as the man stood on his feet, he began spinning her around, destroying the seating. He tossed her across the church, Hinata spun in the air, her feet hitting the wall, her body slipping in to a crouch.

"I win." Said Hinata, the man laughed, the women and children were looking up at her in shock and awe.

"Come then little girl." Laughed the man, Hinata looked at the women.

"Shield their eyes." Said Hinata, the mothers did as instructed, some hiding their own eyes. Hinata tensed and jumped off of the wall, her body was visible only for a second. The sound of thunder echoed briefly, Hinata was then against the man's chest with both of her feet. One foot was on his pectoral, the other on his stomach. There was a flash of light and an almost distinguishable sound of metal hitting metal. The man was stood frozen, Hinata flipped off of his chest, he stumbled backwards slightly. Hinata moved fluently, placing both palms against his chest with a loud smack, chakra burst out of his back, a blood red line began to form on his forehead. Hinata removed her hands as the man was rocketed out of the church door. Hinata fell to her knees, her hand supporting her, she coughed painfully, her free arm crossing her midriff. Hinata briefly heard the sound of someone yelling her name, but she quickly succumbed to the dark. Hinata awoke with a start, the first thing she noticed was that she was wearing her pants and boots, but no t-shirt or jacket. She was left only in her bra, Hinata twisted and placed her leg on the ground. The small tent was sufficient for her, she looked down and saw the almost invisible scar on her stomach. Tsunade must have healed her, Hinata walked to her leather t-shirt, she grabbed her jacket but didn't zip it up. She left through the flap in the tent and almost gasped at the sight that met her. The night sky was clear, smoke rose from the furthest part of the leaf village, people were injured everywhere, the medics were doing their best to assist. Hinata walked towards the mission tent, as she walked through the flap everyone stopped talking. Kiba, Shino and Sakura were among the few present. Stood next to Sakura was a tall, black haired male, his hair was buzz cut, a scar moving along the left side of his head, another scar on the left hand cheek and moved to his jaw diagonally. He wore a tight green v-neck, a pair of black tight pants, a pair of combat boots and a dark green flak jacket. On his lower back were a pair of slick black nun-chucks, he was Rock Lee. Stood next to him was a tall male, shoulder length brown hair, the bottoms curving outwards slightly. His expression was stony, his eyes clear, a tint of lilac in them. He wore a high collared black zip up shirt, the sleeves short. He wore a pair of black pants pulled into black boots, a deep blue scarf around his neck, hiding a vicious looking scar, he was Neji Hyuga. On his arm was a smaller girl, she had a pixie cut to her brown hair, she wore a tight fitting white shirt, the material was hard yet pliable, the texture was bumpy and the stitching was in hexagons over this she wore a brown jacket that stopped at her midriff, she also wore a pair of tight black pants and ankle boots, on her lower waist was a scroll. She too had scars hidden by the jacket, she was Tenten. Opposite these were three more people, one was tall, his black hair pulled into a ponytail, spiking like a pineapple, he had a scar on his forehead that cut into his hair line slightly. He wore a black turtleneck, a black flak jacket and black cargo pants pulled into combat boots, on his lower waist was a tanto; he was Shikamaru Nara. Next to him was a tall statuesque girl, her pale blonde hair reached her waist, it was slicked backwards slightly. She wore a white t-shirt, the same fabric as Tenten, except the collar was curved. She wore a pair of tight white leather pants and knee length white leather boots. She wore a black trench coat, which showed the insignia for the torture and interrogation squad, she was Ino Yamanaka. Finally, next to Ino was a muscular man, his body having no excess fat, he wore a tight black t-shirt, the material hard; he wore a pair of dark brown cargo pants and black boots. On his shoulders was a large sword, he was Choji Akimichi. Hinata heard a cough and looked up.

"Glad to see you are okay." Said the final member of the room, she was a young woman, long blonde hair pulled into twin ponytails, she wore a black turtle neck with armour covering her left shoulder and breast. She wore a pair of black pants and knee length black heeled boots.

"Hai Tsunade-sama. I am okay." Said Hinata softly, she saw the looks on everyone's faces, the conversation was about to turn serious.

**Hello fellow readers xD**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was used to hopefully show the dilapidated state Konoha is now in, and how the war has affected the characters. People have been asking about why Hanabi and Konohamaru are dead, there are a lot more characters who have passed, but they are of the few who have motivated Naruto to where he is now. Do not fret though Naruto is not emo or anything, he has a reason for what he is doing. **

**Which will be explained in next week's chapter...maybe.**

So a side note, and a request from a friend devilzxknight86. A note from me is, we are all friends on here, all of us write for pleasure, we use these characters as a means to show others how we would like to see these characters. I use other influences as a way to make my stories better.  
Arch-Daishou had received a review asking to 'keep it canon'. That is not why we are here, we are taking canon, taking stories and making something new, kind of like story reincarnation. Writers, Anime Creators, Film Creators and TV writers know of Fanfiction and some even use it as inspiration Anyway my original point is, some other author, named Wacko12 has been directly copying from devilzxknight86. Now i know others use others writing as inspiration, i mean isn't that what we are doing. But anyway it's totally not cool, if you want to use inspiration from another writer at least have the decency to PM the author. Anyway, check devilzxknight86 page and story .Kuni for the full story, but just wanted to put that out there.


	6. 5 Biological Warfare

Chapter 5 – Biological Warfare

Sat north, past the large snowy mountains, sat a large town. The left hand side had been carved into the side of a mountain; the right was placed precariously by the edge of a mountain. Furthest in the village, sat a large square wall, inside sat an ancient looking monastery, white flags with a red cloud hung in the monastery. There was only one way in to the town, and that was through the main road leading away from the town. The town itself was fairly basic, cement and wood buildings, old insignias showing its age. The building varied in height, some were fairly tall whilst the residential areas were smaller. On the right hand side behind the mountain; sat a small dock, used for boats bringing in supplies. Walking through one of the smaller two story buildings was Naruto, he had a whistle on his lips, he was holding a bottle of sake, and a syringe. His tuneless whistle pierced the silence; the sound of wind blowing was faintly heard. Naruto was on the upper floor, men were situated in each of the rooms, each clutching a syringe in their hands. Naruto got to an empty room, he conspiratorially looked over his shoulder before he un-rolled the scroll and sealed the syringe into the final slot. He rolled the scroll up and placed it back in its case; he turned the bottle of sake in his hands and nodded when he saw the brand.

"Nice." Said Naruto softly into the air. He heard people coughing and banging around, he walked to the window and looked down towards the entry to the town. He saw ninja and local militia, he scowled slightly.

"Ninja?" he questioned to himself, he heard yelling and he sighed. Naruto moved away from the window, he turned his head to the right and saw three men yelling. Their heads aimed towards the ceiling, when their heads snapped downwards, Naruto fought the bile that rose in his throat. The once healthy men had taken a sickly pale colour, their jaws were hanging open, the skin either side of their mouths had stretched, fangs stuck out of their top and lower teeth. Their noses had flattened slightly, turning into slits. Their eyes had taken a green colour, with slitted pupils. Their faces had changed to snakes. Their muscles rippled slightly as they screamed once more, they each dashed forward, Naruto clicked his neck as a black shroud surrounded him. One of the men pulled out a machete, Naruto ducked his head backwards, the blade sailing over his head. Naruto flicked the sake bottle into the air, before he exploded in a show of a shimmer and black smoke, immediately he appeared, his right hand palm slamming beneath the man on the right, the man's jaw slammed closed. Naruto's left leg crossed over swiftly, snapping the man's knee backwards, the weird snake like man didn't even cry in pain, he was dropping forward, Naruto's right arm wrapped around his neck; Naruto twisted and disappeared in a show of black smoke and shimmer, the man's neck snapping. He appeared crouched, slamming an open palm into the left hand mans kneecap, popping it backwards, this man cried out in pain, his tone a strange double timbre. As he was collapsing, Naruto flipped onto his hands, his knees bent, he spun slightly and straightened his right leg, hitting the man directly beneath his chin, snapping his head back with a sickening crunch. Naruto flipped onto his feet, sticking his left leg out, he caught the sake bottle on his boot. The final man screamed, Naruto ducked a machete sailed over his head at a deadly speed, the man lost his footing slightly, and the machete smashed the sake bottle. Naruto spun quickly, the bottom part of the bottle still on his foot, he spun and lodged the glass into the man's chest, the man stumbled backwards, his back hitting a pillar, he had lost grip of the machete, which was now curling in the air. Naruto blurred and stabbed the machete through the man's head, pinning him to the wall. Naruto shook his foot to remove some of the sake that had hit his foot. Naruto pulled off his jacket and hung it on the machete. Naruto pulled out his scroll, and unsealed a holster that went over his shoulders, a special kunai holder that went under his left armpit. Naruto also unsealed a holster for his right thigh, which attached to his belt. Naruto then unsealed two kunai, they were tri-pronged, with a seal formula on the handle. He slotted them into their holsters and re-rolled the scroll; he put the scroll back in his pocket and pulled his jacket on. Naruto took a sniff through his nose and looked up; walking through the other door was Hinata, wearing her winter coat outfit, except this coat had cream fur, the tanto on her lower back.

"Naruto." She said in relief, Naruto raised a red eyebrow.

"So the ninja are from the leaf?" questioned Naruto, Hinata nodded.

"We got a mission request, Tsunade stretched the forces as thin as she could." Said Hinata, Naruto shook his head.

"Stupid." He muttered, Hinata was about to speak, when explosions began to sound outside. Both moved to the window in shock, down to the right were the leaf ninja and local militia, hiding behind cover. Small bolts of fire in quick succession were striking random areas. To the left were the now mutated mercenaries and militia who didn't agree with the town leader. There mutated faces were clear, they were all holding metallic items that were firing the fire bolts.

"What are they?" muttered Hinata, looking at the metal objects. Naruto frowned slightly.

"I have no idea; I have never seen anything like it." Said Naruto, the blots were dangerous; they watched as a man got struck down by one, the fire tore through his body like a hot knife through butter. Hinata shook her head; she turned and walked away from the window.

"So are we going then?" questioned Hinata, Naruto turned to look at her.

"We?" questioned Naruto, thoughts of Hinata being struck down by those odd weapons shot through his mind.

"Yes we, I want to help." Said Hinata, Naruto scowled at her.

"Do you even know what I am doing?" questioned Naruto, Hinata shrugged her shoulders easily.

"Don't need to, now are we going or not?" questioned Hinata, Naruto sighed under his breath.

"We have to get to the monastery." Said Naruto, Hinata shrugged.

"Sounds easy enough." Said Hinata, Naruto scowled.

"Hinata, have you not seen what the enemy is carrying?" questioned Naruto, Hinata shrugged.

"We go the quiet way then." Said Hinata, Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Okay, we do this together." Said Naruto, albeit reluctantly. But he rationalised, he would rather she be with him, than fighting out there. Naruto moved to leave the room, Hinata trailing closely behind.

"Oh, before I forget." Said Hinata, she pulled out a device similar to her own. And a small headset that would wrap around his ear and go inside.

"You got me one?" questioned Naruto, Hinata nodded.

"A gift, my number is in, and we need to connect to be on a secret connection." Said Hinata, Naruto did as she instructed; he placed the device in his pocket and put the other device on his ear.

"Testing." Said Naruto, Hinata put her thumb up. Both paused as they held their backs against the wall, either side of the door, both listened for any noise. Naruto nodded to Hinata when they both heard it was silent. They both moved out of the room and walked down the hallway, that is when they heard the noise of something wet, something chomping. The smell of blood filled their noses, as they got to the door on the left hand side, Naruto placed his back flush against the wall; he motioned for Hinata to do the same. Naruto peered around the wall, and what he saw made him gag. A corpse lay filleted on the ground, two of the mutated men were eating the entrails; blood surrounded their snake like mouths and clawed hands. One of them made an odd noise; Naruto pulled his head away in time, the two men looking his way. Hinata pinched Naruto slightly; Naruto's gloved hand held up two fingers. Hinata nodded, they both froze when they heard sniffing directly behind the wall, where they were hidden. Naruto tensed slightly, a hand suddenly exploded through the wall, Hinata ducked her head backwards, the arm quickly grabbed hold of Naruto; the man released an animalistic shriek, exploding through the wall. It wrapped its clawed arms and legs around Naruto. Naruto spun slightly, trying to grab it; its jaw flexed, before cracking open, its fangs growing. Hinata watched as Naruto's red eyes flashed briefly, before he was gone in his shimmer and black smoke. He appeared next to Hinata, slamming his boot into the other one who had slithered behind Hinata, Hinata ran forwards as the other one ran towards them. Naruto was struggling as the snake-like being was holding his foot with extreme strength. Naruto's body covered in black shroud, doubling his pressure. The creature groaned slightly, before its eyes flashed and it let out a scream. Naruto's eyes were wide as the creature wrapped a hand around his ankle, it got to its feet and pulled Naruto off of his, the creature spun slightly, slamming Naruto into the already destroyed wall, Naruto flew into the bloody room; dust from the wall followed him. Naruto spun and landed on his feet, his left hand sliding along the ground slightly. Hinata flipped onto her hands, twisting her body slightly, her foot come down, hitting the one that had thrown Naruto on the head. It ducked slightly, Naruto blurred, his clawed palm appearing beneath its jaw, cracking its neck backwards, Naruto ducked and spun to the left, down the hall as Hinata flew over him, her two feet landing on the things already cocked backwards head. There was a sickening crack as Hinata flipped backwards, Naruto finished his roll and stood up in time to intercept the other one, Naruto did not give this one time, neither did he play light. He slammed an open palm into the things chest, the thing stumbled backwards, Naruto spun, dropping his body low as he tripped up the creature, it shrieked as it fell backwards, Naruto moved quickly, he blurred and slammed a kunai into the things forehead. Hinata walked up behind Naruto, dusting off his shoulders slightly. They both watched as the creatures burst into flames, their bodies turning to ash.

"Odd." Said Hinata, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What is odd?" he questioned quietly, Hinata frowned.

"The attacks on the village, all the men we killed burst into flames, but they never looked like that." Said Hinata, Naruto frowned.

"I wonder what is going on." Said Naruto, his mind was racking for the answer.

"Let's get going." Said Hinata, Naruto nodded his head. They walked down the stairs carefully, both keeping quiet. As they got to the bottom, they saw the open plan bottom floor was empty. Nothing but empty metal crates, and briefcases that once held the serum.

"These crates weren't here when I came through." Said Naruto, Hinata looked at them, she crouched down by one, the sounds of the fighting was echoing in the background.

"This is probably the weapons they are using." Said Hinata, Naruto nodded. He walked away from the front door, to one of the doors on the other side of the building; he tried the handle and cursed slightly when it wouldn't open. Naruto took a step back and kicked, the door flew open. The sound of fighting was louder.

"We are going the back way come on." Said Naruto, Hinata nodded and followed. They walked through the dark corridor, Hinata couldn't help but ask.

"What is in the monastery?" questioned Hinata, Naruto frowned slightly.

"It's hard to explain. As you know the Akatsuki expanded, they took in a lot of scientists, war-hawks and other strong members, and made separate divisions, from what I know, Orochimaru is the lead of the R&D, the scientists and what not, he may be in the monastery." Said Naruto, Hinata shivered, her mind going back to the time she was twelve and kidnapped by the sick man.

"Okay, so we are investigating yeah?" questioned Hinata, Naruto nodded, his lips in a thin line.

"And exterminating." Said Naruto, Hinata nodded. Both got to another door, Naruto opened it slowly and looked around. The sound of fighting was right by them, Naruto spotted the sewer system next to them; Naruto moved to the lid and opened it.

"The sewer? How romantic?" questioned Hinata, Naruto smiled slightly.

"We need to get to another building, it is safe this way." Said Naruto, Hinata nodded.

"Okay, let's move quickly." Said Hinata, Naruto nodded and motioned for her to go first. Naruto dropped in behind Hinata, landing next to her. Hinata held out a torch for him but Naruto shook his head, he removed his glasses and smirked.

"Don't need it." Said Naruto, Hinata chuckled slightly.

"Lucky for some." Said Hinata, Naruto nodded but once again his lips were thin. Both were quiet as they moved through the sewers.

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, On first note I am sorry for my absence, my PC officially stopped working and I was without a computer for the past few weeks, I had no way of updating and I am sorry.**

**But on the plus side I have got a new mac and I will begin my regular updating again. **

**I am sorry for making you wait, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. 6 Espionage

Chapter 6 – Espionage

Naruto flipped backwards onto his hands, he was surrounded by four shrieking men; their bodies were mutated and disfigured. The men swiped their dangerous claws into thin air as he landed on his feet, Naruto ducked beneath a wide swipe, his body twisting slightly. His red irises were searching through the dark sewer for Hinata; they had been separated when they had been blind-sided by a large group of the mutated men. Hinata was no-where to be seen. Naruto cursed and ducked his body backwards; an arm sailed over his head. Naruto grabbed the arm, snapping it easily beneath his fingers, the man let out a shriek, Naruto spun, his body a blur, he moved behind the man, the arm still in his grip. Naruto placed both of his knees on the beasts' lower spine, Naruto pulled his weight backwards, and with a quick roll the beast front was submerged in the shallow water, Naruto on its back. Naruto twisted its neck quickly, silencing its struggles. The others screamed and moved forwards, Naruto was all blurs as he dispatched the men turned animals. Naruto was stood over the now ash corpses, he fixed his coat and glasses and began to press forward. Naruto heard the sound of something cracking, he turned his head and looked up; the wall had a large crack. The wall cracked again and exploded outward, Hinata was pushing a man/beast through the wall, feet first, her right arm was moving in a blur as she swung the tanto around. Hinata moved her right foot slightly, tilting the man backwards, Hinata launched off of its body, flipping in the air as she landed next to Naruto.

"After that little detour, shall we move on?" questioned Hinata, Naruto nodded his head with a small smirk. Hinata slid the tanto home and followed Naruto, as they walked through the sewers, Naruto paused and held up a hand. Turning their head to the right they saw mutated soldiers running. Naruto quickly pushed Hinata backwards, whilst he dashed forwards, both of them pressed their backs to the wall.

"I wonder what they are doing." Whispered Naruto, pressing his finger to the device, Hinata mimicked him.

"Doing what we are doing, they could be flanking the leaf and the army." Said Hinata, Naruto nodded his head. He looked at the access panel near them.

"We need to get out." Said Naruto, he moved quickly to the ladders and motioned for Hinata to go first. They heard yelling and footsteps moving towards them, Hinata moved the grate out of the way and climbed out. Naruto followed quickly, sliding the grate over quickly. Hinata was pushing a large block, which slid over the grate. The block shook as the screams and growls could be heard.

"That was close." Muttered Hinata, Naruto nodded his head and moved to the open doorway, Naruto walked out onto a walkway, looking down the mountain side.

"We made it to the opposite side of the street." Said Naruto, Hinata walked out and whistled.

"Damn, let's keep moving though." Said Hinata, Naruto nodded and walked to the left, as they walked across the metal walkway, they heard an explosion behind them, Hinata looked back as Naruto looked up. Mutated men holding the metal objects appeared on the roofs, Hinata cursed as men from the sewers began piling out of the building.

"Move." Muttered Naruto, Hinata and Naruto ran across the walkway, which was now suspended over the steep mountain cliff, the bottom of the mountain was not visible, it was a simply a fog. Naruto and Hinata ducked their heads as bolts of fire zipped past them. Naruto looked ahead as bolts zapped through some of the floor, a few hitting the wires that kept the walkway suspended. The walkway wobbled and groaned, Naruto and Hinata grabbed hold of the bars and Naruto watched as the metal walkway snapped, a large chunk of it falling into the abyss. Naruto spun and crouched slightly, holding his hands together, palms up. Hinata nodded as she began running, the placed her right foot in Naruto's hands, and Naruto's body was shrouded as he launched her over the gap. Hinata flipped in the air, landing in a crouch, Hinata quickly rolled to the left, inside one of the buildings.

Naruto quickly ducked inside the building closest to him, he wasted no time as he ran forward, he slid through the door way on his knees, ducking his head backwards, as a blade slammed into the door frame. Naruto rolled forward; bringing his palm up beneath a man's jaw, Naruto spun around and kicked another in the jaw, his neck snapping instantly. Naruto ducked backwards, another blade sliding over his head. Naruto spun and caught the arm before it could strike again. Naruto snapped the arm, spinning and hitting the man with a clawed palm, the man stumbled backwards. Naruto was dodging strikes in blurs, appearing and striking when clear. Naruto rolled onto his knee, his left leg out to the side.

Two men were left standing, amidst the now burning bodies. Hinata was walking through the building quietly, a bloody tanto clutched in her hand, she kept her ear out for Naruto. As she walked up the steps, she was met with a long hallway. She walked forward, an open doorway to her right. Hinata tensed, she felt someone, their back was flush against the wall, Hinata spun the blade in her grip and burst through the open doorway, she brought her right arm arcing across, the figure ducked as the blade lodged into the wall, the figure flipped onto its hands, landing facing Hinata.

"Who are you?" questioned Hinata, the figure didn't answer. The figure itself was cloaked, a hood covering their face, but Hinata could see the bottom of a faceless mask. The cloak covered the arms, and went down to below the knee. The person was wearing a pair of slightly heeled black knee length boots, and a pair of tight black cargo pants. Hinata tensed and blurred forward, striking out with her right hand, the cloaked figure dodged at the last second. It twisted its body slightly, grabbing Hinata's arm in a vice like grip, the hands were covered by tight leather gloves. Hinata felt a boulder force strike her in the ribs, Hinata didn't cry out, she instead spun and attempted to kick the figure, the figure simply caught her leg instead. Hinata felt an elbow push into her back, and she was forced off of her feet, the figure kept hold of her leg and spun forcing her back into the wall. Hinata quickly grabbed the fist aimed for her head; Hinata brought a leg up and wrapped it around the arm. Using her other leg as leverage, she flipped over the figure, forcing their feet off of the ground. Hinata rolled onto her back, the figures arm gripped in her own. Hinata raised a leg and wrapped it around the figures neck. The figure spun a kunai in its other hand and rolled, going to stab Hinata. Hinata rolled backwards, as she got to her feet; she blurred forward and slammed an open palm into the figures stomach.

The figure skidded backwards slightly; Hinata followed up with a high attack, the figure stumbled back more. Hinata spun her body low; tripping the figure, the figure flipped back onto their hands. Hinata moved forwards slickly, her fists glancing past as the figure manoeuvred in the tight spaces her flaws were leaving. The figure sent a punch forward; Hinata spun her body, her hand catching hold of the figures wrist. Hinata's other hand moved behind her back, Hinata's leg crossed behind the other as she twisted her body, as well as the figures arm. The figure was forced to follow; the figure's feet were forced to leave the ground, their body tumbling through the air. They bent their body and landed on their feet, Hinata raised a leg high, bringing it down on the figure. The figure grunted a low grumble.

They rolled backwards, dodging Hinata's follow up, Hinata didn't give them time to recover; Hinata grabbed hold of their arm, she ran up their body, forcing them face first into the ground. Hinata was about to snap their arm, when an electric current rocked her body. Hinata cried out in shock, her body stumbling forward, there was a brief sound of material swishing together, and Hinata's front was forced into a wall, Hinata gasped out in pain. She spun her body as she slid to the floor. She watched as the figure landed on their feet after death rolling in the air.

Hinata watched as the figure flicked their wrist, a blade sliding out of their large sleeve. Hinata coughed as she tried to move, the residual energy from the electric shock rocked her body. The figure tensed and blurred forward, Hinata stared down the blade, her eyes hard. Suddenly the figure stopped, a gloved hand was holding the blade in place; Hinata watched as a black shrouded arm tensed slightly, the figure was then rocketed against the wall, when Naruto slid a palm into the side of his head. The figure stood shakily, Naruto was stood protectively in front of Hinata, a growl was rumbling in his chest. The figure stood, sliding its blade home, Hinata heard a pair of running feet. A young, black haired man yelled as he leapt from a crate, a katana on his hip.

The young man unsheathed his blade in a blur; Naruto smirked, his eyes still hidden by his glasses. Naruto caught the blade easily in his hand, Naruto spun around the young man. His hand daintily holding the blade, the young man slammed into the floor, Naruto twisted his wrist sending the blade cartwheeling in the air. The young man tried to get up but Naruto dropped a knee on his neck, effectively holding him in place. Naruto snatched the handle of the blade out of the air and pointed the sharp point of the blade towards the young man's temple.

"You haven't changed." Muttered the cloaked figure, Naruto snorted and Hinata looked around in confusion.

"I didn't think you would be here already." Muttered Naruto, the cloaked figure pulled the cape off in a flourish, the mask going with it. Hinata felt her mouth fall open in shock, she recognised the man immediately. His hair was midnight blue, bordering on black, the back was spiky slightly, the front fell over his forehead and two bangs fell down his cheek. His skin was alabaster, with no marks whatsoever, he wore his knee high boots and pants and a form fitting grey t-shirt that was made of a hard yet pliable material and the collar was curved. On his right wrist was a leather wrist strap with a seal formula on it.

"You can get off of me now." Muttered the young man beneath Naruto, Naruto stood and walked next to Hinata, the blade still held in his hand. The young man stood and brushed a hand through his black hair. It was long at the back and pulled into a small ponytail, the front had a thick line of hair going down past his right cheek, and the rest of his hair was brushed to the left. He wore a plain black leather jacket, slightly military style; a red scarf around his neck. He wore a pair of tight black pants and knee high brown boots.

"Still not good enough Inari." Said Naruto, his tone cheeky. Inari flamed in the cheeks slightly, a glare settled into his eyes. Hinata was frozen briefly; Inari's eyes were similar to those who attacked the leaf village, the off green colour and the slitted pupil. Inari squirmed beneath her gaze.

"He survived the injection." Said Sasuke, his tone gruff. Hinata blinked slightly.

"Sorry." Said Hinata honestly; Inari gave her a kind smile. Though sadness twitched in his eyes.

"So is the plan still going ahead?" questioned Sasuke, looking at Naruto. Naruto sighed and gave Hinata a pointed look.

"I assume so." Said Naruto, Sasuke also gave Hinata a look, though he barely concealed his contempt.

"And _she _is helping?" questioned Sasuke, Hinata stood shakily, glaring.

"You knew this would happen sooner or later." Said Naruto, Sasuke gave a snort.

"Whatever, you have the map?" questioned Sasuke, Naruto nodded seriously. Naruto stood and pulled out a small glass rectangle out of his pocket. Hinata spotted the water inside the glass. Naruto swiped his finger along the glass; Hinata discretely activated the Byakugan. She watched as Naruto's dense chakra began to fill the glass. Hinata watched as Naruto's finger began to slide across the glass, drawing seals on them. Hinata then saw the chakra begins to pulse and move. In a flash the chakra expanded outwards, creating a map of the city out of Naruto's chakra. Hinata shut of her Byakugan so she could have a better look. The ethereal map revealed the entire city, the monastery and the sewer system beneath. Naruto was still holding the glass, when he slid his finger across the glass, the map rotated.

"This is amazing, far more advanced than anything we have." Said Hinata, Sasuke snorted.

"That's because this was developed by Naruto and Jiraiya." Said Sasuke, Hinata gave Sasuke a glare.

"I was just saying…" started Hinata, but Sasuke interrupted.

"Just saying what, nothing of relevance." Said Sasuke, Naruto growled under his breath, his eyes flashing through his glasses at Sasuke. Sasuke held up his hands in surrender.

"So here is the monastery, Hinata and I are going to go through the front way, search the main monastery top to bottom, see if we can find Orochimaru. Sasuke and Inari, you two need to search through the secret facility beneath, release prisoners, kill test subjects too far gone." Said Naruto, Sasuke smirked.

"And you get the boring job." Said Sasuke, Naruto sighed.

"This is a very intricate map." Said Hinata, Sasuke sighed.

"Have you told her nothing? This is years of research, fighting for our lives and stalking the Akatsuki, whilst you ninja villages have been squabbling with each other and the small fry they send your way to keep you busy, the Akatsuki has been able to move around the world unperturbed. There is a particular group of us who are fighting a very secret war, something not so clear cut as wanting to take over the world, that you villages seem to think is going on." Said Sasuke, his tone of superiority had not dropped through his tirade. Hinata watched as Naruto closed the map, pulling out three pieces of glass exactly the same as his. Naruto tapped them together and began handing them out. Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Is this why you couldn't come back?" Questioned Hinata, Naruto sighed.

"Do you really want to know what's going on, keep in mind once I tell you, you are kind of drafted into the group." Said Naruto, Hinata nodded quickly, Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"Make a proper decision silly girl." Said Sasuke, Hinata glared at Sasuke.

"I want to help, for Hanabi." Said Hinata, Naruto sighed.

"Then be prepared for a tale." Said Naruto.

**Sorry once again loyal readers have been busy and couldn't update yesterday. It is my graduation tomorrow and I am pretty excited. **

**I will update on Sunday that is a promise. **

**Next week, the truth behind the war. **


	8. 7 Captured

Chapter 7 – Captured.

Four Years Ago

The smell was the first thing anyone would notice, the deep, dark stench of damp, blood and death. Screams were the only constant sound, the occasional jingle of chains against cobblestone. In the lowest depths of the underground compound were rows upon rows of cells, small cages that were littered with dead bodies, mould and aged food. Sat in the corner of was a 15-year-old boy; his blood red hair was long, falling down his shoulders to his chest. His jaw and lower face was covered in thick red hair. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tattered shorts; small jet-black writing covered his right-side chest and over his right shoulder, going down to his lower back in a strip. The seal formula was of a foreign design, the seal writing looking more like symbols than anything else. His body was extremely slim, his muscles had become non-existent, his skin a deathly pale. His arms were behind his back, locked together with a shiny silver set of handcuffs. Seals lining the metal of the cuffs. He looked up at the sound of a wooden door opening, the sound of rusty hinges creaking. He heard the shuffling of feet, the groans of a tired man. The gate was thrown open, the red haired boy raised his head and glared harshly at the men as they casually tossed in a bald man. The bald man was wearing a pair of ruined trousers and a thin, dirt and blood encrusted top. He had two red lines running down his face.

"Jiraiya? Are you okay?" questioned the boy, when the man gave nothing but an unintelligible groan. The boy shuffled on his knees, attempting to move towards the man. He felt the snap of power when he went to far away from his position, unimaginable pain shot through his body, up through his arms and into his brain. His mouth fell open as a soundless cry left his lips, his back arching in pain. He fell backwards; his back still curved not touching the floor. He tried to shuffle backwards, tried to get closer to the seal to stop the pain, but he passed out after a short while.

The boy opened his eyes to blinding light; he moved his arms up and covered them from the light. He stepped forward and smiled.

"Look at you Naruto, all grown up." Said Jiraiya, Naruto felt strange, like he had a severe case of dejavu, he dropped his carry bag of anbu gear and ran forwards, hugging Jiraiya.

"Hey Sensei, sorry training took longer than expected." Said Naruto, Jiraiya gave a haughty laugh.

"That's okay, Hinata-chan will be the only one who moans." Said Jiraiya, Naruto poked his tongue out.

"So where are we heading first? What are we doing first? Sharingan training? More Katana fighting? Shall we got to Uzu?" questioned Naruto, Jiraiya gave a laugh stepping back; he reached a hand into his pocket.

"Not quite." Muttered Jiraiya before he reached out and stabbed a kunai through Naruto's head. Naruto cried out in shock as his world shifted, he blinked back the tears as pain travelled through his body. He was staring into a pair of yellow eyes, a man, tall, his hair was orange and pulled into a ponytail, two bangs falling down his cheeks. Naruto felt blood dripping down his forehead; a needle was pressed into the centre.

"Go back further Fu." Muttered a deep voice, Naruto was shaking as his eyes flicked to the balcony, there stood one of his and Jiraiya's tormentors, Danzo Shimura. He had since had a physical change, the bandage around his arm gone, covered by a thick black sleeve, his arm hanging down at his side. The bandage that usually covered his eye was gone revealing a Sharingan. His skin was fresh and revived, his real age having vanished from his face and body.

"I can't go any further, the boy resists well." Said Fu, wiping sweat from his brow.

"But it is easier yes?" questioned Danzo, his voice echoing powerfully across the room.

"Yes, since the new batch of seals has been added, his mind has become more open to me." Said Fu, Naruto glared up at Danzo, willing for the man to set alight, Naruto searched his body for the blue flame, his Uzumaki heritage, but could not.

"You are at my mercy boy, your little flame powers will do no good. Should have spoken to me back after the chunin exams." Said Danzo, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Naruto watched as Fu flashed through hand seals, before he placed his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto gasped in shock as he felt ice pour through his skull.

_Flashback _

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking through a small village, there was no sign of life anywhere, Naruto fingered a tri-pronged kunai, looking around in suspicion.

"This is a trap, Naruto, I think I…" started Jiraiya, when explosions sounded all around them, Naruto watched as Jiraiya hit the ground, a needle poking out the back of his neck.

_End_

Fu gasped as he removed his hand, he looked down at Naruto in silent awe. Naruto was panting, one eye closed, the other was squinted.

"It is foolish to resist." Said Fu, Naruto panted and gave a toothy smirk. His eyes widening slightly, revealing his startling silver.

"I just love to see you squirm beneath their gaze." Said Naruto, spitting on Fu's boot, Fu glared, his hands moving together to form a rectangle, Naruto laughed as he was struck with a blinding pain, his laugh changing to screams of agony. Fu glared hard at the boy writhing beneath his power.

"Fu, don't kill our test subject, there is a lot we can learn from him." Said a light, floaty voice; a slight purr behind the words. Naruto was panting as sweat poured off of his body. He looked up at the balcony, there stood was the boss of the entire complex, a tall, sickly pale man. His eyes were amber with slitted pupils. His incisors were pointed. His hair was pale blonde and slicked back, he wore a knee length white coat, a pair of black pants and black boots, the coat was done up to the waist the collar high. Takemoto was a scientist who was kicked out of the hidden rock village; Naruto felt pain build behind his eyes, numbers, names and other information flashed through his head.

"Another episode, do it now Fu!" yelled Takemoto, Fu moved his hand to Naruto's head, Naruto felt his vision swim before he blacked out. Naruto woke up in his cell; Jiraiya was led against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Naruto?" questioned Jiraiya, Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Of course it's me." Said Naruto, Jiraiya smiled sadly and opened his eyes and looked in Naruto's general direction, Naruto felt ice shoot through his veins. Jiraiya's once expressive eyes were clouded over. Naruto felt tears form in his eyes.

"What did they do to you." Cried Naruto, Jiraiya scrambled across the room, constantly reaching for Naruto. Naruto cried more, seeing such a strong man reduced to nothing. Jiraiya hugged Naruto tightly.

"They are testing your seals on me first." Said Jiraiya, Naruto felt guilt strike his stomach with a force stronger than anything he had ever felt, bordering on the same as when he thought Hinata had died.

"I am so sorry." Muttered Naruto, Jiraiya shushed Naruto.

"It is not your fault, neither of us expected the Akatsuki to grow this much. This is bigger than the ninja villages." Said Jiraiya, Naruto sobbed into Jiraiya's shoulder. Fearing for Jiraiya, fearing whatever seal they were going to put on him next. They heard the clang of the door, Naruto tensed.

"This is for me." Muttered Naruto, fear in his voice.

"Come on old man, they got one last seal to test." Said the guard, Naruto tensed, as did Jiraiya.

"What seal is it?" questioned Naruto; the guard smirked with a vicious smile.

"Well the last thing they have to focus on is the thing sealed in you, this seal is going to do that." Said the guard, Naruto glared at the man.

"But he hasn't got anything in him, he will…" started Naruto but the guard finished with a laugh.

"Kill him, they know. But they need to be sure it works." Said the guard, his hands moving for the keys, Naruto cried hard, Jiraiya clutched to him as the guard crossed the cell.

"Be strong Naruto, you can get out of here." Said Jiraiya, Naruto cried.

"No Jiraiya, please don't leave me alone." Cried Naruto, Jiraiya clutched him tightly.

"You are like a grandson to me, remember there is more to the Akatsuki than collecting the tailed beasts now." Said Jiraiya as he was pulled off.

"Come on." Growled the guard, Naruto cried harder.

"Jiraiya." Said Naruto with a cry; Jiraiya was being pulled to the door.

"Naruto look at me." Said Jiraiya, Naruto looked up and met a clouded gaze.

"No more tears, not till the end." Said Jiraiya strongly, Naruto cried more, gulping as he nodded. The cell was slammed closed, Jiraiya being pulled away.

"Jiraiya…JIRAIYA!" cried Naruto painfully. He placed his forehead against the dirty ground and cried hard, screaming every now and again. Naruto stopped after a while, sniffling slightly. He began to sing, an old song Jiraiya had taught him, one his mother had taught her. His deep voice echoed through the cell, his smooth tone soothed the prisoners, each stopping to listen. Halfway through the song, their was a shudder, Naruto gulped as he sensed his godfathers chakra grow, then Naruto paused in his singing, he heard the most pain filled yell he had ever heard from anyone. He knew, deep down, that it was Jiraiya; Naruto began to sing through his tears. Even when the chakra and screams were snuffed out. Naruto finished the song and sniffed, Jiraiya's final words echoed through his head. After a few hours, the door was opened again, the guard walked to his cell.

"Your turn boy." Muttered the guard, Naruto looked up at him with strong eyes.

"Let's go then." said Naruto, the guard went through the process of unlocking Naruto, as Naruto excited the cell; people began to whistle the tune he had sung. Soon the entire jail floor was echoing the song he had sung for Jiraiya. The guard tried to silence them all, but it could not be done. The guard just growled and pushed Naruto along. Naruto walked through the facility, cataloguing every minute detail; he walked slowly the guard seemed content to go at his pace. Naruto finally got to the door, when the door opened; he saw a large stone table in the centre of the room, an alchemic seal on the floor, multiple people wearing white coats Naruto was pushed to the table, and strapped down. The chakra binds were removed and replaced by stronger ones, Naruto watched as they painted his body, the kept a clear area of the seals already lining his chest, shoulder and back. Finally the people moved into position, Takemoto gave Naruto a sadistic smirk.

"Any last words demon?" questioned Takemoto, Naruto gave his evilest smirk.

"Wait till I get free." Said Naruto, the man laughed boisterously.

"You know as well as I, you will never escape here." Said Takemoto, Naruto chuckled once, laying his head back. The men began to chant and their hands moved into the exact same seals. Naruto felt a fire spread across his body. His teeth grinding together, he could feel Kurama's chakra being pulled upwards. Naruto, for the first time in a long time, was pulled into his subconscious. Naruto was looking at Kurama's cage.

"Brat, time is short, open my cage, I will kill myself and give you my chakra, if we can force a blend, hopefully you can survive this." Said Kurama, Naruto didn't even have to think twice, didn't want to. He ran towards the cell, he leapt up, but was surprised when water rose beneath his feet to help him. Naruto pulled of the seal tag, his hand moving to the lock.

"Naruto what are you doing?" cried out a voice, Naruto turned his head briefly, seeing his father stood looking shocked. Naruto clutched his stomach in pain, Kurama growled in pain also.

"Sorry dad, no time." Said Naruto, he spun his hand and unlocked the cell, the gates burst open, Kurama grabbed hold of Naruto.

"BRAT I AM NEVER GOING TO DIE!" yelled Kurama, Minato called out Naruto's name, but Naruto was lost when Kurama ate him, Naruto clenched his eyes closed as the malicious chakra ate at him, his skin was peeling off, burning through his veins like hot magma. He felt it start from his toes and moved through his body. As the fire cleared his body parts it left way to nothingness. Naruto closed his eyes, knowing he was fading from this world, and there was nothing he could do about it. The fire moved through his arms, and as it passed his shoulders, Naruto opened his eyes, and looked down, expecting to see nothing. But what he saw was the seals on his chest began to glow red.

**Here is another chapter, and part of a double feature as an apology to you guys. **

**I have been really infrequent as of late, and really wanted to show you guys I am still here and still working. A few of you have messaged me saying you were confused, and that this story could be considered a completely different story to Third Uzukage. In some ways that is true, my writing style has changed and matured so it gives the story a different feel. But this was the direction I wanted the story to go in. Sticking to the Canon-Shippuden storyline got boring, Naruto was too strong for event he Akatsuki, which is why here, he has been sealed in multiple ways, but to counterbalance that, what you read at the end was the yang to the yin so to speak. **

**Don't worry, Naruto isn't going to do that cliché fanon 'New Kyuubi" bull, not in conventional ways at least. **

**Also, I am no good writing sad moments simply because as a person I don't really get sad so it makes it hard to write it. So I hope I got it right.**

**Next chapter is Naruto's Escape and Reveal of Akatsuki's plans. **


	9. 8 The Truth Of The War

Chapter 8 – The Truth Of The War

Takemoto gave a nod to the men and they began chanting, he looked down at the red haired boy, his strong grey eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"_Even after all of this, he hasn't lost his will, such a fine specimen." _Thought Takemoto, he stepped out of the alchemic seal, and watched as the seals began to glow on the boys' body, his teeth ground together as he didn't make a sound. His body began to be shrouded in red smoke, his skin peeling. Takemoto walked over to the rare crystal they were using to seal the tailed beasts. The ruby shone clear, a nine-pronged seal awaiting the nine-tails. He turned and saw the men moving to the next set of seals, which was when something changed, the men began to hiss as their hands began to smoke.

"_The nine-tails corrosive chakra has such reach already?" _Takemoto thought in confusion. The men dropped their hand seals.

"What are you doing fools?" questioned Takemoto, one of the men looked at him.

"Our…our chakra is…" muttered the man before he fell dead, Takemoto watched in horror the other men fell dead, Naruto's back arched off of the slab when his mouth opened in a wordless pain. His body then exploded, fire consuming his skin. His silver eyes changing to a blood red, with a slitted pupil. His skin was darkening to black, blood leaking out of his body, cracks appearing in the black, blood seeping out of it. Takemoto frowned.

"I need more helpers, it has gone out of control." Yelled Takemoto, more men filed in and took their places, hands flashing through seals.

"It is hard sir." Called one of the men, Takemoto glared.

"If we mess this up, the Akatsuki is going to come down on all of us. Of all the days for Danzo to not be here." Said Takemoto, Naruto let out a pure animal growl; the blood began to float upwards in small orbs. The men were struggling beneath the pressure of the chakra.

"Keep it up." Said Takemoto, Naruto growled once more and then his body began to explode, blood flying outwards before pausing in mid-air, black and blue orbs joined them in a celestial dance, the body had vanished completely, the chakra, blood and whatever the black orbs were began to spin. Kicking up a violent storm.

"Keep pulling at the chakra." Said Takemoto, he was confused, as the reaction was completely different to their last test. But he wondered if this was perhaps what happened to a jinchuuriki. The chakra spun and vibrated, the blue orbs began to glow a bright white, the red also began to glow, the black orbs seemed to suck in light. Takemoto was awed by the sight, awed by whatever he was witnessing. The orbs then began to form together on the table; there was a glowing light on the table before the light gave way revealing a glowing body. The glow died down, revealing Naruto, his red hair shining; his usual tan had changed to alabaster, his body returned to once peak physical condition. The men collapsed and were huffing and panting. Takemoto looked to the crystal, hoping to see the nine-tails chakra in the crystal, he froze when he saw the barest of chakra spinning through the crystal.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Takemoto, one of the men walked towards Naruto; he placed a hand on Naruto's body, his hand moving into the ram seal. The man stumbled backwards, looking at Takemoto with wide eyes.

"H…he…he absorbed the Kyuubi, I don't know what the mental repercussions of this are but, Naruto Uzumaki's chakra signature does not exist anymore." Said the man, Takemoto went wide-eyed.

"Are you saying we…we just witnessed a rebirth of a tailed beast?" questioned Takemoto; the man went wide-eyed and nodded.

"In essence yes, this is amazing." Said the scientist, Takemoto pulled out a dagger and threw it at the man in a blur, hitting him in the forehead.

"Are you stupid, the Akatsuki are going to kill us." Said Takemoto, he looked at Naruto.

"Take him back to his cell, place the strongest chakra chains we have, lets hope they are strong enough, while I create new ones." Said Takemoto, he left the room with a loud bang of the door. Naruto awoke with a gasp, his now red and orange eyes taking in all the new detail. The dust in the air, clear as day, the pits in the stone and the different spectrums of light. Naruto sat up, crossing his legs, he looked around in shock, he was able to see everything, the multiple colours in the blood, thick like oil. Naruto looked down at his body, he frowned at the new colour his skin had taken.

"What the hell happened?" he questioned out loud. His arms were in front of him, held with a strong chain; the chain was trying to suck up his chakra. Naruto stood and walked to the cell door, everything looked much more fragile now. Naruto focused and he could see the red auras of living people. He looked left and saw red aura's, he could feel their emotions, their sadness. Naruto growled under his breath, surprised by the rumbling it caused in his chest. Naruto's ear's twitched as he heard the scuffing feet of the guards, he could smell the food coming, over the death and damp of the dungeon. Naruto took a step back and closed his eyes; he tried sensing his chakra, and was surprised when he felt it, like it was a tangible box. He opened his eyes as the first portion of guards walked past, Naruto strode forward and kicked the gate, the hinges broke of in an instant, the metal bars sliced through the men, creating a gory mess. Naruto turned his head to the right and watched the guards start to move back. Naruto exploded in a show of white wisps; he closed the door behind him quietly.

"Not so fast." Said Naruto, one of the men pulled out a sword, which began to hiss as it shone red. Naruto blurred forward, the man stabbed outwards; Naruto twisted his body, holding up the chains, allowing the man to cut him free. Naruto let a breath out as his chakra had free reign, he flipped over the man, he grabbed the mans neck and twisted, the mans neck snapping beneath his fingers easily, Naruto spun and caught the hand of another guard before he could unsheathe his blade. Naruto unsheathed the blade and sliced through the guard like a hot knife through butter. Naruto killed the guards quickly. Naruto bent down and grabbed the clothes of one of the guards, Naruto pulled on the tight black pants, the tight t-shirt and brown leather jacket, the jacket wasn't a shiny leather, but a dull brown. It did up military style. Naruto walked to each of the cells, unlocking them.

"Follow me, I will get you all out, okay?" questioned Naruto, the men, woman and two children nodded, a few woman crying and grabbing his hands.

"Thank you." Muttered the woman, Naruto smiled kindly at her.

"Thank me when we all get out of here." Said Naruto, the woman nodded. As they passed the bodies, men grabbed swords from the dead guards. Naruto placed his back against the wall, opening the door a crack to peer out. Naruto left the dungeons and motioned for everyone to follow. As they proceeded through the dungeons, Naruto motioned for them to pause. A guard walked around the corner, Naruto grabbed the man's head and slammed his head into the wall, effectively silencing him. Naruto peered around the corner and motioned for everyone to follow, Naruto was too late to grasp a child who had attempted to run ahead, Naruto cursed as he heard shouting. Naruto round the corner, stepping in front of the child.

"Shield your eyes." Said Naruto, he put his finger to his mouth and expelled a fireball, but what left his mouth was something far stronger, the pure white orb flew towards the men at a deadly speed, but instead of hitting them, it burned right through them and then through the wall behind, when the fireball finally exploded, bright sunlight shone through.

"Run." Said Naruto, he moved to walk further into the complex.

"What about you?" questioned one of the men, Naruto smiled slightly.

"I need to find something out, protect the women, I will catch up." Said Naruto. The man gave Naruto a fierce look, squeezing his shoulder before he led the people out. Naruto moved through the complex, it all looked different now, but he remembered his way, he got a door and opened it, inside was a single man stood in front of a table.

"Escaped already, shorter than what I expected." Said Takemoto, Naruto glared at him.

"Why wait if you knew I was coming?" questioned Naruto, Takemoto sighed.

"You killing me is a godsend compared to what the Akatsuki would do to me. Let alone the science division." Said Takemoto, Naruto frowned.

"Science Division?" questioned Naruto, Takemoto nodded, pointing to his jacket.

"There are twelve, two per general, two general per Akatsuki leader, I answer to Kakuzu. The General's are just war hawks, strong, but only care for battle. Danzo is one of them." Said Takemoto, Naruto frowned.

"The Akatsuki is more like a military thing." Said Naruto, Takemoto nodded.

"After you slaughter of Sound forces at the valley of the end, and your almost simple defeat of Kisame, the Akatsuki knew they would have to change their scheme, I don't know the specifics, but they are intent on removing the tailed beasts, but what they want to do with them is over my head. But what I do know is, they are planning on ruling with an iron fist, they are going to get rid of the hidden villages, and create nine simple provinces, with a central city. The guards are modified ninja's or civilians, which is what us scientists are working on." Said Takemoto, Naruto was stood in shock.

"What of the ninja villages now?" questioned Naruto, Takemoto gave a laugh.

"They are too busy squabbling among themselves, the Akatsuki placed fake missions at each village, each was a subtle attack at another village, the villages don't even trust each other, so the Akatsuki periodically send out our test guards to each village to keep them occupied." Said Takemoto, Naruto shook his head.

"And people fell for this?" questioned Naruto, Takemoto nodded.

"But, there is still more to the Akatsuki's plan than even I know, you would need a general for the intricate details, but they are protected by ninja and success tests." Said Takemoto, Naruto nodded and walked towards Takemoto, Naruto flicked Takemoto across the room, his body slamming into the wall with a loud crunch. Naruto blurred and tied up Takemoto.

"I hope the Akatsuki torture you, you bastard." Said Naruto, he grabbed some of the paper work and stuffed it into a bag. Naruto shouldered the bag and ran out of the room, he ran to the sound of fighting, he moved through the hole in the wall and looked down the hill to the men fighting off multiple enemies, Naruto could see they were clearly outmatched. Naruto blurred down the hill and killed the guards. Then they were running, they were all running through the forest, Naruto got the guards attention and let the prisoners run off in another direction. Naruto was dodging arrow shots, Naruto let his chakra run free and he was gone in a shimmer of air and white wisps. Naruto appeared and collapsed to his knees, his long red hair hitting the floor.

"I made it sensei, I made it." He muttered, Naruto rolled onto his back, looking up through the trees to the sky.

"That was easy." Naruto muttered, Naruto knew in the long run, Jiraiya was the one to thank for his escape; his words, his endurance and helping Naruto endure the torture. Naruto turned, rolling onto his front. His chakra was beginning to hurt his bones, so he knew he had to rest soon. Naruto pulled his hair back, out of his face. And tied it with a simple piece of grass, a trick taught by Jiraiya. Naruto knew what he had to do next, he needed to find Gaara; he needed to form a group that would focus solely on stopping the Akatsuki, and whatever scheme they were cooking up. He knew he could not return to the leaf yet. His heart panged for his friends, for Hinata. But he steeled his heart; he needed to end this horrid war he had started, just because he got stronger.

**And the final chapter of the flashback, I think this one was a little rushed, but really, with Naruto finally getting chakra back, he would make quick work of the ninja because he was anbu trained and what not. Next week will return to the snowy peaks, where Naruto and Hinata continue their mission. **

**I hope this explains some of the changes, I have left stuff out simply because if I tell you all now, what's the point of reading?**


End file.
